Dark Voiders
by angelfonds
Summary: A half human/cheetah and her sisters inbark on a journey of a lifetime.Follow Mayra, Leara, and Mist as the save they world from the Dark Voiders.Filled with humor and adventure.
1. Unexpected Mansion Guests

LKeep in mind, this story I made up with my friend and I am putting it here before it actually goes to the outside world.

Chapter 1

Unexpected Mansion Guests

An old mansion loomed high over a hill. The trees moved with the breeze. Inside, a long hallway protrayed to stairs. An old T.V. and a sofa were in the living room. The dining room had a glass table and black chairs. Pictures and picture frames were all along the hallway. Upstairs, many rooms loomed the hallway. Inside the basement, a fireplace was againest the back end of the wall. A portrait of a man with black hair and hazel eyes, wearing a black cape, with a black t-shirt and blue jeans, was on the portrait. Foot steps echoed in the basement. The chair turned around and the man had his hands together.

"Anything wrong", the man asked.

"No, Lord Mark. Leara just can sense something wrong", a women informed, stopping in front of Lord Mark.

She had pink hair, dark green eyes, and she wore a pink and purple outfit. Purple markings rimmed her cheeks.

"Well, Mayra, I want you to be on your guard. And make sure she doesn't make a stupid fool of herself. Now go", Lord Mark ordered.

"Yes, sir", Mayra said, narrowing her eyes.

Then she turned and left the basement. Once in the living room, she sat on the sofa. She watched as a fat guy with yellow hair, wearing a black shirt, and blue jeans, went into the refridgerator. He brought out what looked like a rotten chicken leg and began to eat it. Mayra recoiled her face in disgust.

"Ewwww", a girly voice squeaked beside her.

Mayra looked to see a spirit floating above her. She looked the same as her,except she had light green eyes, and no markings were on her.

"What,Leara?It's just Zoruk. You know he eats like that", Mayra replied.

"I know", Leara said.

"Now tell me, what is wrong", Mayra asked.

"Father called me a stupid fool", Leara whimmpered.

"Tell me what's really wrong", Mayra snapped.

"You should know,right. Our thoughts, feelings, and life are connected by soul", Leara replied, trying to sound brave.

"Of course, it is. I know, it's just I want to hear it from you", Mayra replied, her voice calmer.

"Alright, Iam sorry", Leara whimmpered, then went inside Mayra.

_It's just that I feel someone is coming, but not yet. You know I have those bad feelings,_ Leara said in her mind.

_Oh, yes. I see,_Mayra said as she began to feel Leara's worriness, and unsettled thoughts.

_It's alright, Leara. I promised to protect you and I will, no matter what,_ Mayra thought.

_Yes, that's what Mother wanted, right,_ Leara recalled.

_Yes,right. I am going to do my mission now,_ Mayra replied.

_Which one,_ Leara asked.

_The one killing some police of Yeindal Metal,_ Mayra answered.

_No, why, Leara asked._

_Because that's what Lord Mark wanted me to do,_ Mayra answered.

_I wish Mom was here. He'd never kill these people,_ Leara informed.

_Yes, you are right. But why do you care. They are not animals,_ Mayra asked.

_I know that, but I don't think anyone should die, unless they're evil,_ Leara commented on.

_But your around EVIL people, _Mayra reminded her.

_I know its not fair, _Leara complained.

_I understand, _Mayra said, then she left to do her mission.

Mayra returned by nightfall.

_I wish I had'nt seen that, _Leara wailed, her voice shakey.

_It's alright. Let's get some rest. I need to get filthy human blood off me, _Mayra decided.

Then Mayra went to her room,really fast, and showered.

_I wish I had fast speed like you,_ Leara replied.

_Yes, I know. I can't help that I was a cheetah first and turned into a human, and you were my good consciousness , and Mist the bad,_ Mayra purred with amusement as she fell to sleep on her bed.

_Yeah, your right. I had to be the dragon, while Mist was the wolf, _Leara said as she saw that Mayra's mind began to calm down and show that she was going into her dreams.

Leara saw she was dreaming about her old life as a cheetah. Her three cubs, Cobe, Kena, and Ujarak, were there, playing with Mayra. They had died from poachers. Her grandfather, Garnus, was there too. Mayra told her that he had the power of sight, while she had speed. The three other powers were hearing, touch, and strength. Mayra's job was to find the cheetah's with the powers and somehow save the world with them. She wished she had one, but at heart she knew she wasn't a cheetah, even though she helped Mayra with her struggle as a cub abandened from her parents. Leara sighed and felt Mayra's mind over hers. No one could break the bond. It was the strongest ever. She could tell Mist was in Mayra's shadow and she only came out when Mayra wanted her to.

_Will this ever go away,_ Leara wondered.

* * *

Two days later, Mayra sat on the couch. Leara floated above her. Zoruk was eating in the kitchen, again.

"Someone's coming. It's closer", Leara said, then she went inside her.

"Huh", Mayra replied.

_They come, _Leara whispered, going inside her.

Mayra smelled the air.

_No one's here,_ Mayra told her.

Then the door bell rang. Mayra hissed, almost taking out her weapons and slicing the door in half, along with whoever was out there.

_Who'd come here, _Mayra thought.

_Someone who wants to hurt us,_ Leara whimmpered.

_Perhaps, _Mayra growled.

Mayra ran to the door. She had her weapons at her side if anything went wrong. Also, she had her speed.

_Sun, please let us be safe, _Mayra prayed.

Leara said nothing, but gulped.

Mayra opened the door to see two elves. One a female, the other a male.

_Their scent smells of mainly forest, but also of other places. Then I smell some rain. That's messing it up, _Mayra observed.

_Did they travel, _Leara asked.

_I just said they smelled of other places, so yes they traveled, idiot,_ Mayra snapped.

_Oh, right,_ Leara said, a hint of saddness in her voice.

Mayra sighed.

_You should let them in, it's raining, _Leara informed.

_Oh, right. We should let them in. Hate guests, we never get any, _Mayra replied.

_Yes, we should, _Leara demanded.

Mayra narowed her eyes, looking at the female elf.

"We passed by this place and would like your hospitality", the male elf replied, shaking from the drenched rain.

"Come in", Mayra growled, but not sounding to mean.

Mayra ran over to the sofa and sat down.

"Fill free to do as you wish", Mayra replied.

The door slammed shut as the two elves came in and sat down.

_Do you think Lord Mark would mind, _Leara asked.

_I don't think so. He never comes out of that basement, _Mayra guessed.

_True, _Leara realized.

_Stop worring, everything will be fine. I'll make sure of it, _Mayra replied, determined and serious.

"Nice to be in a not so wet place, and put in a more comforable place", the female elf said, whispering.

"Yeah, this place is weird. It's suspieous. Did you see how fast she was and those purple markings. Wonder what they're for. To show", the male exclaimed.

"Yes, and I don't like it or her", she retorted.

Mayra looked at them in disgust. She wanted to hiss at them, and cut them to pieces. She felt as she should have regreted being nice to strangers. Mayra normally killed on the spot, which made Leara shake and scared. Leara began to feel the tension in the air. She just wanted to come out and stop it all.

_You can't do that. It's too naive, stupid, and rash. I don't want to show you to them. I still can't believe they are elves, _Mayra said, turning toward her room to sleep.

Zoruk had left for his room already.

_Good thing they did'nt see him, _Mayra thought.

_Who'd want to, _Leara said, laughing in her mind.

Mayra laughed, then purred.

_Aren't elves in fairy tales, _Leara asked.

_Yes, you idiot, _Mayra growled.

_Sorry, _Leara said, innocently.

Mayra sighed and went to bed.

Leara didn't understand. Why was Mayra being so mean to visitors. They seemed okay, right? Though she knew those two were giving her bad feelings. Leara looked at what Mayra was dreaming of. She was fighting Mist. She looked like them, but had black hair and purple eyes, yet she did'nt have purple markings rimming her cheeks. Mist had turned into her wolf form. Mayra was her cheetah form. Leara didn't like quarrels, even though they were sisters and sisters have them. She just wanted to go to her dreams of animals, love, and peace, though the world would never be that way. She would do anything to make the world a better place. She just wanted peace.

_I feel something bad is to come. Will it ever go away. This feeling, stop, go away, _Leara thought.

Then Mayra's dream dream dissappeared, as she tried to comfort Leara.

_What's wrong, _Mayra demaned.

_It's that..., _Leara trailed off.

_Don't bother telling me. I need rest. When the danger is closer, than I'll be on my guard, _Mayra informed.

_But I feel like it's later, way later, _Leara stammered.

_Like the damn future, _Mayra growled.

_Yeah that, _Leara exclaimed.

_You dumb fuckin idiot, _Mayra roared.

If she could slap Leara on the back of her head, without hurting herself, she would have. Leara screamed. If she could hide behind a tree she would.

_I don't care for the future, just now. Damn human, _Mayra hissed.

Leara whimmpered. She hated when they had fights. It felt like it never stopped.

_Now, go to sleep, _Mayra ordered. Leara nodded.

_I am sorry, _Leara managed to say, if Mayra had heard, she showed no sign of it. Leara sighed.

Laughter began to break out. It was menacing and evil.

_Mist, _Leara recognized.

_Yes, a_ sly, aggersive voice echoed.

_What do you want? I don't want _to talk to you,Leara snapped.

_Oh, really. Well, Mayra wants you to. I can't control when I come out because of her ass, _Mist growled, baring her sharp teeth. She was in her wolf form. Her black pelt like moonlight and her purple eyes, so dark purple, it stopped you in place.

_Your not here, _Leara screamed.

_Silence, you wrenched girly bitch, _Mist growled.

Leara turned to run, but she couldn't go anywhere.

_Your mine, _Mist growled, laughing. She was smiling, if wolves could, and persued Leara.

Suddenly, Mist found herself pinned to the ground. She looked up to see Mayra. Her eyes narrowed and face in a snarl. Mist did the same, back. Leara looked at them.

_You leave her alone, _Mayra roared.

_Never. Curse your pathetic speed powers, _Mist snapped.

_Be gone, _Mayra ordered. Then suddenly, Mist began to fade, then drift toward Mayra's shadow. Mayra went over to Leara, comforting her.

_It all will be over, _Mayra purred, her voice as gentle as she could get it.

_Yes, in due time, I hope, _Leara thought.

Mayra purred in amusement.

The chapter at end already. I wished I had kept going with Mist and Mayra's agrument. It would have gotten bloody and violent. Hope you like it. You'll understand everything later on.

Beginnings are always boring, ya agree. You'll love this story. Sorry its so long.


	2. Violence and more violence

Chapter 1


End file.
